


Walk Back Home To You ( Cause Home Is Wherever You Go )

by mirrorworldangel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, god fucking dammit this story is 4 fucking A4 sized pages long, i did this in my english exams, my birthday gift to the ao3 community
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorworldangel/pseuds/mirrorworldangel
Summary: A lovesick soldier coming all the way far from his homeland to return to his angel's arms.....





	Walk Back Home To You ( Cause Home Is Wherever You Go )

**Author's Note:**

> This is a genderswap AU that I wrote in my English creative writing essay during my mid-term exams in high school, and I got a 46/50 with it. It was so good that she commented that it was as if she was watching a Hollywood movie, though she complained about a cliffhanger ending.
> 
> I had to alter the name and gender of Oliver because I had to be discreet about my double life as a fanfiction writer and fangirl from my classmates and my teacher who knew NOTHING about me reading and writing gay smut and stuff. So I am sorry if any of this content is not to your taste or offending you I had to because I am afraid to be shamed by my classmates that do not understand me for liking this stuff. 
> 
> I also altered some of the parts from the original essay here because I kinda thought they were a bit ridiculous since I was rushed to complete two different format essays in one go.

            It was a long and tiring walk and the road signs looked unfamiliar to him. Pedestrians passed through him and stare at him occasionally, ignoring the large, muscular, tanned older man for their daily lives. He did not even care about them, he has already gotten used to the staring. It wasn't like they had never seen a New Zealander man before.

 

            Slade Joseph Wilson continued to walk despite his sore, aching legs nagging him to stop and rest. As usual, he ignored it. Being a soldier in his youth trained his mind to endure the pain that is much worse than some lactic acids contracting his sore muscles. Slade shifted his right shoulder to properly place his backpack that contained only his belongings and a picture of a beautiful woman with sunshine blonde hair, creamy skin and doe-like bluish-green eyes that Slade swore that they sometimes change colour.

 

            Ophelia Jacelyn Queen. The woman that stole his heart the moment she smiled at him. She was everything that he never expected when it comes to her; shy, courageous, loyal, kind, funny and resourceful. She was a diamond in the rough, a rare good soul in this harsh reality. But to him, she was an angel. Ophelia was always there by his side when he was down with an injury or reminiscing of the past when his ex-wife Adeline left him after the death of his only son Joey.

 

             He and Ophelia were partners back in the military, and both of them were in the Navy ( the American Navy to be exact ). They were always paired up whenever they are being sent on a mission and they always got each other's backs. Slade is usually a very quiet man and would always keep everything to himself, but with Ophelia, his entire demeanour changed and rumours were said that she made him smile again and ONLY that woman could make him smile. Ophelia was discharged from the military due to an injury, shot on her right shoulder. They would occasionally write letters and Skype to each other but it was never enough.

 

             Slade really, truly loved her, and he really wanted to see her again. He knew she's an American and lived in Starling City, Illinois. He knew she had left home and the life of a billionaire after an argument with her father about expectations and shit. She even changed her name to Olivia Merlyn. But there's just one problem. Because of her vow to never see her parents again (except her sister), she kept every information of her whereabouts under safe, lock, key and her life. Even from him, which leads to this situation, Slade wandering every street and stare at each road sign as if he could burn it down with his eyes. He asked for one or two people, but their reply was just only a shrug or "Nope. Sorry", which was very useless to him.

 

             Slade let out a deep sigh and sat on a bench as he let his sore legs rest and release the tension from him. He unzipped his backpack and took out the picture, his lips stretching from a frown into a soft smile as he stared at the picture, before turning back into a frown again. Ophelia was a young woman in her mid-20s, and she had a whole life ahead for her. She might have gotten married and settled down while he's a lovesick fool of a New Zealander in his thirties who just retired from the Navy just for an American woman.

 

             His thoughts were interrupted when he heard an old, raspy but a motherly voice behind him. Slade immediately turned and there stood an old woman with a straw hat decorated with sunflowers, holding a bouquet of bluebells.

 

              "Looking for Jacie, I presumed?" she asked.

 

               Jacie? Only those who she considered close friends could call her that.

 

               He quickly shook off his stupor and nodded. "Yes madam, why?"

 

               The old lady smiled and nodded her head. "I do know where she lives, she's my neighbour. A polite lady, I say. I would always invite her for tea pardon me....you're that Wilson chap she's so fond?" she asked cheekily. For some reason that the last sentence gave him a slight ounce of hope and got his face a little heated.

 

                  He raised his right hand and she grasped it as they shook hands. "Colonel Slade Wilson. Royal New Zealand Navy. Just recently retired", he replied. She raised an eyebrow and lightly smirked.

 

                  "Navy, huh? And a polite one. She's got a catch. A very fine catch I daresay, polite boys like you are so rare these days," she eyed him from top to below. " Well do come, dearie. Appleton Road is not far from here. If you do not mind could you help me with these groceries?". Slade gladly accepted the task like a good soldier he was trained to be.

 

                  The walk to Appleton Road took ten minutes to a peach-coloured apartment building, and with two paper bags filled with groceries and a backpack, it was nothing to Slade. And after another three minutes to the 7th floor of the apartment using an elevator, they finally reached the old woman's apartment.

 

                 "Jacie's apartment is two doors to the left," she continued as she pointed to the door with the number 15 on it. "Do tell her to come for tea as usual and Mr.Wilson, hurt her and I will not hesitate to chase you with my butcher knife."

 

                  Slade scoffed. "Madam, I rather die than hurting her in any way."

 

                 "Good. Thank you dearie and best of luck," the old lady winked before she gently closed the door.

 

                Slade took a deep breath, marched towards the said door and stood. For about a good solid minute. Sweat began to flow from his forehead and a sense of anxiety began to kick in. Many thoughts had occurred in his head. Will she still remember him? Has she taken good care of herself? Thinking that he's being stupid and useless, Slade growled and knocked on the door.

 

               The sound of footsteps running and the sweet voice that sounds like bells ringing with a muffled yell "Coming" was all he heard until he saw those bluish-green eyes widened that he had fallen in love so much widen with shock. There stood his Ophelia, his beloved angel was all that he could focus on. Her long hair tied into a loose ponytail, wearing a grey wifebeater and sweatpants. Even if she's wearing her comfortable home clothes she's still looking as beautiful as ever. Her chapped pink lips turned from a perfect 'o' to a large grin as she tackled him to a hug.

 

               "Slade! Oh my God, it's you!" she screamed out with her life before pulling his face to kiss him on the lips. Slade never backing from a surprise attack, gladly kissed her back to submission, even lifting her from the ground. They pulled away in need of air and hugged again.

 

               "How did you-" she hastily asked before her words were interrupted by Slade.

 

              "Calm down, kid I just got here. Do you even know how mother-fucking long it took for me to find you across this bloody ass city? Thank God your neighbour helped my ass, and she wants you for tea later," he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

 

              "Lady Cross?Huh, figures. I had this feeling that she might be my fairy godmother in disguise," Ophelia replied.

 

              "Yeah, figures," he said. 

 

               She took his hand, laced their fingers together and pulled him inside of her apartment. "Wanna come in?" she asked with eyes glowing with love and hidden passion.

                 

              Slade smirked. "Sure kid. Lead the way, just like old times."

 

              Home. He's finally home. Back to his angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> for @sladiver at Tumblr


End file.
